


Winter Is Almost Over

by orphan_account



Series: Fic Amnesty [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Fic, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a rather extended not fic about Stiles being a wood nymph and Peter kidnapping him.I generally dislike stories where kidnap victims fall in love with their captors, so I failed to ever write this fic properly, but I've thought many many times about this story and if I'd stayed in fandom it would probably have been my next Big Fic.There's a lot of detail written, and I think you might enjoy reading it: feel free to use it for your own stories.





	Winter Is Almost Over

 

The central tension of this fic is the language barrier between Peter and Stiles. (Those of you who have read Something Calling in the Dead of Night will see I'm a bit of a fan of mute!Stiles/language barriers)  
  
Stiles is a wood nymph, and the fic begins with him in a forest living out his (rather solitary) nymph life.

It's like late autumn so there's rich red and orange leaves everywhere and he's been doing a walk of his territory, checking all the trees are sound. Thus he is reasonably far from his actual home, on the very edges of his territories. 

 

It is there that a GIANT WOLF jumps him. 

So one of wood nymph stiles' abilities is to like, sprint through the leaf litter.Like, to gently bend the fabric of reality so he's like, a cluster of leaves that are blowing through the grounds. T his works against most predators, especially non-supernatural ones. B ut BIG WOLF is supernatural enough that he can keep up with it. And manages to pin him down. When BIG WOLF [ok, we all know it is Peter] gets his jaws around him, Stiles goes limp,  because he's been had. And he knows what every prey knows: things that move are more appetising. 

Anyway so Peter like, was gonna considering just eating him. He's been trekking for a while, and prey is prey supernatural or not. But when Stiles finally stops running he i nstead sees the pretty golden boy  (gold like autumn leaves). Not really the stuff for dinner, but you know, maybe dessert. 

So Peter drags him back to his camp. (Which is even further from Stiles' home)

Stiles is interested enough in what is happening to like, poke around at the tent peter has. He looks at his things, opens up boxes, it all appears very novel to him. Like I said, there's a big language barrier. when peter is a wolf, he nymph kinda communicates with him gently, in a way that peter can feel his wolf liking, but like  _ he  _ [Peter-not-as-wolf]  does NOT like. Stiles kinda' chirps a lot, reacting to things and obviously giving a running commentary that Peter cannot understand. It's  _interesting_ to Peter. He wants to keep it. 

Stiles tries to sneak off in the night, Peter traps him down again.

(I could never make up my mind if Peter fucks Stiles or not. I didn't want to write non-con as I wouldn't be able to later write stiles as able to forgive Peter later if that's transgressed. However at the same time, I felt like it'd be accurate to Peter's disregard to Stiles' wants, or even seeing him as a real person with valid feelings and autonomy. This was one of the reasons why I put off ever writing this fic. Y'all welcome to embellish how you think.) 

Next day peter packs up the tent and takes them north, even further from Stiles home.

Stiles keeps on trying to lose the wolf to get home, but Peter keeps tracking him down. Until they are so far that Stiles gives up because he's too far from home now to confidently get back. There's a slight resignation to this Peter notices, which at first he's pleased with, and then a bit put off by. 

It starts getting cold. The nymph starts losing his golden colour

Peter, who is grumpy and stern and unforgiving in his manner, and for the most part acts as if Stiles' actual feelings and wants about what is happening is of little regard,  does give him some worried looks now and again. 

The little nymph isn't completely subdued, he's still chirping, trying to talk to him, show him things that he finds in the various forests, meadows and valleys they transverse. B ut the cold is clearly getting to him a bit, whenever they aren't moving, he's shivering. (If I AM having Peter fuck him, then I would write that Stiles is very much less adverse to getting into the warm bed with Peter at night now). H e doesn't do his leaf technique anymore, and Peter wonders if its because there aren't leaves on the ground, or if he's just too weak.

By the first snow, stiles' complexion has gone completely white and his hair completely black. Peter wakes up one morning and realises that the golden boy he found looks completely different. He wonders if that is what is supposed to happen, of it Peter caused it by taking him...

Peter tries to collect wood, but its all damp and is difficult to get started as a fire. Stiles however surprises him and is able to draw the moisture out of the wood, it makes him a bit colder though, and his lips go blue every time he does it. But the heat from the fire Peter makes warms him up a bit

 

Stiles falls into lake at one point.

He's very frail afterwards, it doesn't matter what Peter does he doesn't appear to be warming up. It's strange, and Peter is worried. He doesn't like that he's worried, he doesn't like that he is scared Stiles is sick. But he is, and all he can do is try and make him better. Peter  tracks down the nearest settlement of people,  rents a room,  keeps stiles warm, tries to nurse him back to health

He starts feeling a bit guilty that he just stoles a nymph. He just stole him, one day Stiles was living his life, and Peter stole him.... and now he  might die.

He gets into the bed in his wolf form when stiles is having cold sweats. M akes him chicken soup on the little fire place in the shack he rented, batters down the hatches and just tries to keep their little den as warm as possible. Stiles is so thin (did he lose weight? It's hard to tell). The winter looks like it's killing him, and Peter suddenly wonders if this is what happens to nymphs... They die in the winter like so many other things...

 

But when the worst of the snow has past, and the days finally start getting a little longer again, S tiles gets a bit better. H e starts chirping again,  and is constantly trying to get out the bed to fuss over whatever peter is doing. P eter has to start tying him to the bed when he goes out to stop stiles following him on his scavenging missions. 

(Stiles normally finds a way out of them by the time peter is back, but it stops stiles following him out the door)

As winter abates though,  the settlement become a bit more interested in the strangers

At some point the find out peter is a wolf, and  that they do not like,  and one night, they organise to come burn down the house.

There's a lot of them,  and although peter could probably take them on,  he's unsure he could protect stiles

He quickly gathers their essentials, S tiles helps,  flicking around. P eter dresses Stiles in his best cloak, p uts the bag of their things over the nymph's shoulder,  and transforms into a wolf. S tiles instantly gets with the plan and climbs onto his back,  and Peter dashes out the window just in time for the flames to start licking at the roof of the house.

 

Peter runs for the whole day, S tiles clutching onto the fur at the nape of his back. H e's certain that stiles falls asleep at one point, but his grip is still as strong, and  they return to their nomad lifestyle, Peter uncertain if the sighting of a wolf has spread to more towns, so keeping away from settlements just in case. The time in the shak was nice at the end, although the beginning was marred by Stiles' sickness. They suit the nomadic lifestyle, and Stiles appears happiest spending his days with Peter's wolf. 

 

Stiles is starting to go green,  he's chirping more again. 

His power to remove water has abated, but he is able to encourage things to grow now. A few times a bare looking bramble bush has bore them some sweet fruits because stiles has sang to it sweetly. He doesn't particularly enjoy eating the flesh of animals Peter kills for them, although he's always happy to crunch at the bones, proving he's more of a scanvanger than a hunter. He has sharp little teeth, that peter felt in his arm, those first few times he tried to bed stiles. (You know, if I went with that).

They're going east, but then south again. By summer, stiles' hair is red, his lips are pink, his fingers are yellow like flowers. Things grow excitedly when he's near them, Peter doesn't have to sniff out where stiles is when he's off hunting, as he can just follow the blossoming foliage that Stiles leaves in his tracks now. 

Peter realises just how skinny stiles was over the winter, now his belly is soft, and his face is round. His skin is plush like that of fruit,  it encourages all kinds of animals to come find them. P eter can hunt elk and boar,  as they all follow the scent of stiles,  he's like a sweet flower

Unfortunately its not only woodland life that tracks him,  peter hears stiles cry instantly  and finds him moments later. T he boy is in a rope net, high off the ground. A  hunter has clearly set a trap, but  when peter cuts him down, he finds stiles clutching a stange little hex bag.

He has force stiles to let it go. The nymph seems to covet whatever is in it,  and peter knows that whoever left the trap knew what it was hunting: the hex bag was designed to draw in a nymph.

That night he hears the far off sound of a gun shot

The next day he wraps stiles in his cloak again, and they take off south.

The hunter is on the trial, P eter pushes himself too much, and the nymph can tell. He's always trying to feed peter more berries,  and even coaxes birds into giving up some of their eggs for peter to eat. P eter is determined to put an extra day between them & the hunters by every nightfall,  knowing that only a heavy rain will truly cover their tracks, and its been a dry summer.

one week he does nothing but travel through streams, and stiles is worried for his health,  finally after a month of desperate running stiles forces him to stop, the nymph fusses, makes a camp, makes soup, sings songs.  pulls peters hands over him, puts the man's fingers in his mouth, and encourages him to relax, to seek pleasure

The next day they journey at a more manageable pace,  by lunch time though, peter knows something is up.  Stiles is positively thrumming,  he's running up to trees, tracing their bark,  he's chirping. H e spends a whole hour by a badger hole, apparently conversing with the tenants. P eter doesn't like it very much when stiles speaks to the animals, as it makes him feel less like a man that he too feels so comfortable in the nymph's presence. But he tolerates, at least knowing that Stiles is not getting into trouble while he hunts. 

 

It's two days later when he catches the scent of the place and he understands.

They're in the same territory Peter found stiles all those months ago. H e looks at stiles, and realises his hair has darkened, and his pink and yellow flesh his warming as  the leaves too are giving up the green distinction. 

It's been a year,  and they're almost home. Stiles' home. Where Stiles lived without Peter.

 

Peter wants to grab stiles hand and run the other way,  he doesn't want to think about the concept of the nymph having a home without him.

Stiles is so excited though,  he's chirping the whole time. S howing peter every little nook an sdhrubbery,  encouraging peter to scent mark things. S crabbling up trees to reach acorns, pushing them in his mouth so he looks like the very rodents he's playing with. 

The further peter gets, the more he realises how the whole place smells like stiles,  how the trees appear to lean into him. H ow every acron he eats tastes like stiles,  and he realises that the nymph grew this whole forest.

That a bit of him is in every seed.

Peter knows they've made it when he can see a giant tree in the middle of the forest. I t's deep roots leave dark caverns, but the sheer size of the tree makes it look like it could swallow up an elephant.  Stiles drags him down one of the holes, and they're quickly in front of a door that stiles slips open.

it's a pretty little house, all the furniture and drapery is made from things from the woods. the roof is made from leaves thatched together, which appear to let light in but not liquid, and peter can't shake the feeling that the plants are just allowing stiles to have these things.

stiles is positively thrumming, running around the little house, showing peter things,

He seems particularly pleased with his hearth, that has a smoke tunnel led away from the living area,  and his collection of glass pebbles.

 

 

Peter tries to leave that night

He can't quite bring himself to regret taking stiles,  but he knows now that he can't in good faith keep the nymph captured now. H e only gets a few miles before he hears stiles crying,  before he hears stiles calling for him. T here must be enough leaves on the ground that stiles is making his leaf sprinting in short bursts,  he stops and waits for the nymph to catch up with him. S tiles is panting in front of him, tears still in his eyes, he tries to grip peter arms and drag him back to the tree house

But peter just transforms into a wolf so it's easier to slip out of the grip, stiles shouts at him, and hits him on the muzzle. Peter growls at him, and stiles growls back. So peter howls at him, so stiles howls back. And peter doesn't like it, as he doesn't like it when stiles reminds him he's an animal, but he can hear what stiles is asking him as a wolf. He can hear him beg now, and he can hear that stiles loves him, and has forgiven him for all the wretched things he did at the beginning, and wants him to stay

And peter tells him that he can’t stay there for good, that he's a wolf, that there are hunters. T hat he has to keep wandering, that's his life, his burden, no matter what else he wants. He doesn't have the luxury of staying still.

So stiles tells him they only have to stay for now,  for the autumn and winter, to stay safe from the snow. B ut they can leave again in the spring, they can wander anywere Peter likes. 

and peter stays.

and he watches stiles' skin go golden,  as the nymph collects acorns, and chestnuts, and fire wood.  as he sings to the trees, and talks to the wild life.  in the winter when the snow falls, he watches stiles skin go white,  but this time they have a warm little den, and stiles shows him that he has the ability to create sparks in the firewood, when he isn't so ill.

And at the first sign of spring they leave again. West this time,  where he gets to learn what colour stiles turns when they're walking up mountains, and there's thistles by their feet, and electricity in the air

The End (Except not, because they do this forever)

 

##  ****  
  



End file.
